


Drive

by arurtist



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Teasing, They knew each other before, drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arurtist/pseuds/arurtist
Summary: California never felt like home to Billy. That's why





	Drive

When Steve was worrying and losing control, he began to bite his lips. At first, it was not strong, only biting, but then his teeth tightened more and more, leaving bloody tracks. So he could do all day if he felt that too much had been press on him, and he just could not handle everything.

He began to bite his lips now, sitting in the passenger seat of the car, in which he wanted to sit the least. The smell of cologne, cigarettes and some spicy food did not help, so Steve opened the window and inhaled the cool evening air. Strongly clenched fists were laying on his knees, and the guy looked straight ahead, trying to breathe as smoothly as possible. He examined the pillar in front of him for ten minutes, and maybe hours because this situation seemed to last forever. The guy in the driver’s seat also did not help the situation, smoking one cigarette after another, without honouring a look.

Steve jerked nervously when he bit his lip too hard. The other guy finally looked at him and smiled softly, but somehow artificially, after returning the same stony expression. He threw the cigarette out the window, started the car and sharply pressed the gas. Steve was pressed into the seat, the wind struck his face, but he had no desire to ask where they were going.

The car stopped almost at the edge of the city, in the parking lot of a roadside cafe. Both guys were not going to go out and stayed motionless, only Steve straightened his hair, which was messed up because of the wind. He flinched when the other guy spoke. “Will we remain silent all evening?" "I do not mind,” Harrington said hoarsely, swallowing loudly. They really have not talked for a couple of hours. The guy on the driver’s seat turned to him with his whole body, examining boy on the opposite seat. Steve finally forced himself to look at him in return. Blue eyes met his own, and he bit his lip again.

“Like what you see, Harrington?” - smirked the blond, holding his tongue on the lower lip. But Steve did not see here a hint of flirting, the guy opposite is strained in the same way as he - the vein on the neck pulsates too often. So he left the question without attention, and asked his own: “What do you want from me, Hargrove?”

The guy shrugged, continuing to grin, and reached out his hand, adjusting the knotted lock behind Steve’s ear. He only gripped his lower lip with his teeth. Billy’s fingers slid lower, to the chin, and pulled a little, forcing Steve to stop. He trembled, clutching his knees with his hands, forcing himself to sit without moving. 

“California never felt like home to me,” the blond said, as if by the way. Steve raised one eyebrow, intending to ask something, but the other guy’s index finger was on his lips. “And not because I’m so attached to Hawkins and all this shit about memories of childhood.” Not even because I’ve missed you all this time.” Steve’s heart skipped a beat, and he frowned. Billy laughed, leaning back in his seat and looking at the windshield: “No, Harrington, do not take this look of an offended pup.” You meant a lot to me, of course, but California never felt like home because it’s just something that’s not right. I do not know how to describe this feeling. It’s the sun, the sand, the sunburnt girls … I missed this dusty little town.” 

“What about me?” Steve asked softly, feeling the blood on his tongue. Gather up, Harrington, soon there will be nothing left of your lips. Billy did not seem to hear him, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. Finding it empty, the guy threw the box into the back seat. He threw his hands behind his head, continuing to remain silent. Steve also leaned back in his seat, looking at the burning letters above the cafe. He did not turn around when he felt someone else’s hand on his knee. He only closed his eyes, sighed softly, and stopped clenching his lips with his teeth.

When Steve was worrying and losing control, he began to bite his lips. At first, it was not strong, only biting, but then his teeth tightened more and more, leaving bloody tracks. So he could do all day if he felt that too much had been press on him, and he just could not handle everything. 

Now he somehow believed that he could handle this evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure should I write or should I don't. It is planned to be universe, where Billy was friends with Steve in childhood, then moved to Cali. He is back in town...


End file.
